


DokiDokiGun: The VR Experience!

by LadyRedHeart



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: F/F, Groping, Public Nudity, Reference to GalGun, Stripping, climaxing, hugging while naked, reference to NGNL (kind of), vr game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRedHeart/pseuds/LadyRedHeart
Summary: Vert invites the CPU Candidates to test out a new VR game months in the making. They get the basic rules and go inside, only to find that Vert has left out one small detail: if the NPCs inside the game touch their clothes, they disappear! Their mission is to defeat all the NPCs without losing all their clothes, or else they suffer the consequences!
Relationships: Nepgear | Purple Sister/Uni | Black Sister
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. DokiDokiGun: The VR Experience!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I am always taking requests!  
> If you have a ship or an idea for a story you want to see but don’t think you can write it yourself, just ask me, and if I feel confident enough about the characters to write about them, I will!  
> But, I cannot promise they will be done soon, as I may have a lot of requests, and I don't have as much time to write as I'd like, so I don't write as fast as other authors, but they will be done! (if I like the idea)  
> We can even talk on Discord! I'm LadyRedHeart#6761  
> Stuff I REALLY enjoy writing: incest (sibling mostly), rape, pedophilia/loli, ENF, public nudity  
> Anyway, thanks for reading!  
> ^///^
> 
> As a side note, if you are an aspiring author, editor, or artist, or someone who just wants to talk to people like that, I have a discord server for that purpose!  
> There, you can discuss ideas and help other people become better writers while also getting help from others yourself!  
> Everyone is welcome!  
> Please consider joining!
> 
> https://discord.gg/xTUjTjN
> 
> (If the link/invite code doesn’t work, and you want to join, please tell me!)

"We're here!" Nepgear called out to the dark room. She shuffled inside, followed by Uni, Rom, and Ram. Vert had invited them to "test something". She hadn't given them any other details besides that. She had also given them directions to a strange warehouse near the basilicom. They continued inside and suddenly, the lights in the room turned on. The candidates covered their eyes as they adjusted to the sudden light.

When they could finally see, it looked more Sci fi on the inside than expected. Wires and cables hung everywhere, leading to what looked like pods big enough to hold people. There were about 12 of them that connected to an extremely large computer with many many buttons and levers. The computer was on standby, and Vert stood next to it, smiling happily.

"Hello!" she said.

"Hello!" Nepgear said as she walked over. "What is all this? It looks so cool!"

"This is something Leanbox has been working on for the past few months." Vert said as she gestured around the room. Rom and Ram split off to examine the different pods while Uni stuck beside Nepgear. "It's a very large VR game that up to 12 people can join. I wanted you four to come and be the first to test it."

"Why?" Uni asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Do I need a reason?" Vert asked, but when Uni kept looking at her suspiciously, she sighed. "I wanted to show you guys before the other CPUs, since you guys are just Candidates, no offense."

"It's fine. I understand!" Nepgear said as she looked at the large computer. "I'm all for this! When can we start?"

"Hold on Nepgear." Uni warned. "Is it safe?" she asked.

"I would never send my dear Nepgear into something if it wasn't safe!" Vert exclaimed, and Nepgear laughed nervously. "Please, if you are ready to go, it's all ready."

"Well, what is the game?" Uni asked. At this point, Rom and Ram had come back over.

"It's based on a different game that I modified, with permission of course." Vert explained. "I call it DokiDoki*Gun!" Nepgear frowned.

"Is there an asterisk in there?" she asked.

"Basically, your goal is to get in and work together to defeat a wave of NPCs as they come to try to tag you. If they tag you, you fall under their control. You have to defeat every single NPC to win. It's fairly simple." Vert told them. Nepgear nodded.

"Sounds easy enough! I'm excited!" she said, and walked over to a pod. "Can we start?"

"Yes, any time." Vert said as she turned around and started fiddling with the computer, activating the program.

"Nepgear?" Uni said low enough that Vert couldn't hear. "I feel...uneasy about this."

"It's fine." Nepgear said as she gave her a reassuring smile. "I trust Vert. Plus, we'll all be there together if something goes wrong, right?" Uni sighed, and turned to Vert.

"What happens if something goes wrong?" she asked.

"If anything goes wrong, I can pull you out immediately. Even if the game crashes, you'll still be pulled out with no damage." she assured them.

"See?" Nepgear said, and opened a pod, stepping inside." Uni sighed again and went over to a nearby pod. Rom and Ram did the same, and soon all four of them were laying inside pods, which slowly closed.

"Put on the helmets inside." Vert instructed. They each grabbed a very alien-looking helmet inside the pods and strapped them onto their head. "Now, this'll hurt a little bit." Nepgear winced as she felt small needles poke into her head, but it was only a quick pain. "Are you ready?" Vert said.

"Ready!" Nepgear exclaimed.

"Ready..." Uni said nervously.

"I'm ready!" Ram said.

"If everyone else is ready, then I am too." Rom said.

"Alright, in 3...2...1..."

Suddenly, everything went white.

*****************************************

Nepgear opened her eyes. She quickly tried to get a sense of her surroundings. She could see the other candidates around her, and she could tell there were in what seemed to be an abandoned city. It wasn't quite run down, but moss and vines covered some building, and cars laid abandoned on the streets.

"This is kind of scary..." Rom said.

"Nah, it's fine." Ram said. "We'll kick their butts!"

"Can you hear me?"

Nepgear jumped a voice in her head. It was Vert's.

"Yes!" Nepgear answered.

"Good. There should be a gun in your hand." Vert said. Nepgear looked down to see a pink gun in her hand with a white handle and stripes. A heart was printed on its side. "That is your weapon. It has unlimited ammo, so go wild. Just don't shoot each other."

"Alright!" Nepgear said.

"Now, game...start!"

Suddenly, a figure leapt out of nowhere towards them. Nepgear was barely able to register what it was before it lunged at her. She was able to tell it was a girl, but nothing else before Uni shot it in the head. It fell, grabbing onto Nepgear's sock, which vanished with the NPC right before her eyes.

"Um...what?" Nepgear said.

"What...happened to your sock?" Ram asked.

"It's just...gone!" Rom said.

"Oh yeah, I should probably mention." Vert suddenly spoke up. "If the NPCs touch your clothes, they disappear." That statement left all of them in silence for a bit, before-

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" Uni and Nepgear said in unison.

"Yeah, your clothes are basically your armor. If you lose all your armor, you lose. The NPCs can remove your clothes by touching them." Vert explained, as if what she was saying wasn't at all very lewd. "The same goes for them. If you shoot them directly, they vanish. If you shoot their clothes, their 'armor', they disappear, which makes them easier to get the less they have."

"This...this is crazy!" Uni said. "Why didn't you tell us before?!"

"Because then you wouldn't have done it." Vert answered.

"WELL NO SHIT!" Uni yelled.

"Uni, language!" Nepgear said as she gestured to Rom and Ram, the former covering her mouth in shock, the latter laughing.

"S-sorry." Uni apologized. "Vert, let us out!"

"Sorry, but you have to beat the game first." Vert said, and Uni stood there, anger on her face. "You can do it! I believe in you!" And with that, Vert stopped talking.

"Hey!!" Uni yelled. She glared angrily at the sky. Nepgear stood in thought for a while.

"Alright, it seems we need to take this more seriously than I thought. We need to beat this game as quickly as possible." Nepgear said. "What we should do first is get an idea of our surroundings. We need to stick together." The others nodded. "And don't let them touch you!" They nodded again. "Uni, you should lead, since you're the best with a gun." Nepgear said, and Uni nodded. She looked between the others. "Rom, Ram, you stay between us, and I'll watch our back."

"Spoken like a leader." Uni said. She held up her gun and smiled. "Let's go!" And with that, they set out to look around the virtual city, all while Vert watched from the real world.

*****************************************

The Candidates walked together down the abandoned streets, occasionally shooting any NPCs they saw. So far, they were all girls, and while most of the time, they were able to nail them in one shot, thanks to Uni, sometimes they would miss and hit a shirt, revealing the NPC's bra, which brought a slight blush to the girls' faces.

"This place seems pretty big." Nepgear noted.

"I can understand why the computer was so massive now." Uni said. The girls walked into an alleyway. As they stepped deeper in, suddenly Nepgear heard a noise, and turned to find an NPC girl running at her. In panic, she shot wildly at it, nailing its shirt and even its bra, before finally hitting its bare chest. She had a brief glance at the girl's breasts before the NPC finally vanished.

"Nepgear!" Uni said as she turned around. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it didn't get me." Nepgear said, her face red from seeing the NPC's breasts.

"Okay." Uni said. "What we should do is find a place to use as a base, something like-" Suddenly, arms wrapped around Uni's body from behind, and she shrieked as her dress began to vanish away. She flicked her head back, stunning the NPC before turning around and nailing it in the head. She stood there and watched as it faded away before realized that her own dress had faded away, leaving her in just her bra and panties (besides her sock, shoes, and gloves). She flipped around to see Ram laughing her ass off while both Rom and Nepgear tried to respectfully look away. Uni shrieked and covered herself, her face beet red.

"That's some cute underwear, Uni!" Ram said, pointing to Uni's simple pair of black bra and panties. Uni's face managed to turn an even brighter red.

"L-let's just keep going! Th-there's a building up ahead we can use!" Uni cried out. Ram continued to laugh, and Uni turned around. She used a hand to badly cover her ass, and kept walking. The others followed. Nepgear kept her eyes away, but when she was sure that Uni wasn't looking, she stole some glances. She looked at Uni's beautiful, pale, slender legs leading up to a nicely shaped bottom.

Of course, doing that, she was distracted, and didn't notice an NPC sneak up behind her and grab her in a similar way. She yelled and the others turned to see Nepgear whip around and shoot the NPC directly in the forehead. She caught her breath and heard laughter behind her. She turned to see Ram once again laughing, this time at her.

"Striped underwear! Isn't that what Neptune also wears?" Ram teased. Nepgear gave her a stink eye, and looked up to see Uni's gaze. That gaze was directed at her chest, which made her blush. But...it also felt nice. Either way, seeing Uni covering herself gave her an idea. She resisted the urge to hide herself, so that maybe Uni would feel better herself. And it seemed to work. When Uni could tell she wasn't covering herself, Nepgear could see her shoulders relax as a grateful smile adorned her face. Nepgear nodded and they continued into an abandoned building Uni led them to.

The building appeared to be an office building a couple floors tall. They walked into the lobby. The damage on the outside hadn't quite reached the inside, as chairs and pictures hung up looked tidy, and the receptionist's desk looked clean. Uni turned back around.

"O-okay. I'm gonna scope out the area on the roof, and maybe we can-" Uni started, but before she could finish, a figure lurched out of the shadows towards Rom and Ram. This one was a male, and had jumped a little too high, only able to grab onto the girls' hats before he was shot down. As he fell to the floor and vanished, the girls had two different reactions.

"Awww...I liked that hat..." Rom said.

"Does that mean I could shoot all his clothes off and see a guy naked?!" Ram said with a glitter in her eyes.

"Are you guys okay?" Nepgear asked.

"Perfectly fine. But now I'm super curious!" Ram said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rom answered with much less enthusiasm.

"W-well then..." Uni said, and cleared her throat. "It's good to know there are guys as well...even if that's a little more embarrassing...but like I was saying, I'm gonna go to the roof and scope out the area." Uni said, and walked up the stairs as fast as she could. Nepgear watched her hips swaying as she went, almost mesmerized, and shook her head.

Nepgear stayed down in the lobby with Rom and Ram for a bit, watching Ram console Rom about her hat. The three also took care of the occasional NPC that walked by or inside.

At one point, Ram made it her mission to strip a guy naked so she could see one.

Her opportunity came when one showed up and quickly blasted away the guy's pants and boxers, watches eagerly as they faded away until-

"What?!"

To Rom and Ram, it appeared as if the guy had a black box over his crotch: a basic censorship. Ram groaned. "No fair! I wanted to see it!"

Nepgear, on the other hand, was horrified to see what Ram had wanted to see: a guy's perfectly visible dick. Even worse, it was standing at full attention. The stiff shaft leading up to a bright pink head. Underneath hung two hairy sacks. Nepgear shrieked and shot the guy directly in the crotch, making him vanish.

"That's so uncool! How come the girls aren't censored but the guys are?!" Ram cried out. Nepgear quickly figured out that Vert had probably censored the dicks for Rom and Ram. But for her, she had seen everything, and the image was now stuck inside her head. She knew she wouldn't be able to get rid of that image for a long time.

More time passed, and eventually, Ram stood up and stomped her foot. "I'm bored just sitting here! We should be hunting them instead of waiting here for them to get us!" She yelled, and before Nepgear or Rom could stop her, she ran right out the door. A few seconds later, they heard her screech before a couple shots rang out. Ram stumbled back in, but her dress was now gone, leaving her in a white undershirt and matching white panties. She didn't seem to be wearing a bra.

"On second thought, I'll just stay here." Ram said as she walked over and sat down next to Rom, a frown on her face.

More time passed, and before long, Nepgear decided to go check on Uni.

"Watch the door, and yell if anyone comes, okay?" she asked, and the two nodded. Nepgear headed upstairs to the roof. Once she was there, she was about to call Uni's name when she saw her.

Uni was lying down on the roof in a sniper-like position, which gave Nepgear a very great view of Uni's clenched, panty-clad butt. Nepgear was stunned into silence for a minute, and eventually, Uni looked over her shoulder, and cried out as she leapt up.

"N-N-Nepgear?! What are you doing?!" she demanded.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare!" Nepgear said quickly, her face turning red again. Uni glared at her for a bit before turning away.

"Well, it's kind of okay if it's you..." she muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Uni said. "What did you want?"

"I just wanted to check on you." Nepgear answered. The two looked at each other in silence, neither one knowing what to say.

"W-well, I-"

"I think your panties are cute." Nepgear blurted out. She froze as she saw Uni's eyes go wide. Nepgear quickly tried to recover. "I-I know Ram was making fun of it, but I think they're nice. Even if they're plain, that's fine. They don't need to be fancy," Nepgear stood and watched Uni's face, waiting anxiously for her reaction. Uni's face softened, and she finally spoke.

"I-I like yours, too..." she said. "Even if they match Neptune's, I don't think wanting to match your sister is bad. I'm pretty sure Noire wears these kind as well."

"Are you aware how weird that sounds?" Nepgear asked. Uni laughed, and Nepgear laughed as well. They both stood there, smiling at each other for a bit, before-

"AHHHHHH!!!"

Uni and Nepgear jumped as they heard a shout from below, and they both quickly rushed downstairs towards its source.

Nepgear and Uni rushed into the lobby to find Rom and Ram shooting down a small flood of NPCs that were trying to get in.

"I think I accidentally led them in!" Ram said as she shot clothing off of both men and women NPCs, as well as the NPCs themselves. They were holding them back, but the flood was slowly advancing. Drool fell from the NPCs mouth, and their pupils were shaped like hearts as they desperately tried to get to the two girls. Uni and Nepgear shot into action, joining the two as they shot down NPC after NPC.

One of them managed to get close enough to grasp Rom's dress, and she cried out as it faded away, leaving her in a similar state of dress as Ram. Ram saw and started shooting wildly just as Uni began to advance. One of her shots was lined up just so that Ram's shot hit Uni's panties, causing her to freeze as her panties faded away. Nepgear's eyes went wide as she laid eyes on Uni's bare ass. It had a nice curve to it, not too big, not too small. It was just as pale as the rest of her, and Nepgear couldn't tear her eyes away.

"R-R-RAMMM!!" Uni shouted as she turned and shot her hands to her crotch before the others could see it. Due to that, the NPCs began advancing again, and one was getting close to Uni. Nepgear shot out of her trance and got closer to shoot. Uni raised her gun with one hand and shot at Ram in retaliation. Ram ducked, however, and the shot hit Nepgear square in the chest, directly hitting her bra, which vanished. With her bra gone, Nepgear's breasts bounced slightly as they fell. Uni went wide-eyed and started shouting apologies, but even as she did so, she couldn't help but stare at Nepgear's finely shaped breasts; two beautiful, perky mounds leading upwards to her nipples, which were hardening from the sudden chill, or at least that's what Uni believed. Nepgear felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she covered her chest and shouted at Uni. Through all the chaos, a single voice sounded out.

"Guys, we need to stop the NPCs!!"

Rom shouted as loud as she could, and it was enough to refocus the Candidates' attention on the advancing NPCs. Both of them using one hand while the other covered their exposed parts, Uni and Nepgear resumed fire on the NPCs, and eventually, they were able to drive them back. They continued firing until the last NPC finally fell. The Candidates stood there, catching their breath, and avoiding looking at each other.

"I'm...really sorry, Uni..." Ram said. Uni sighed.

"It's alright." she said, and looked over at Nepgear, trying to look only in her eyes. "I'm sorry, too."

"It's fine." Nepgear said, and gave her a reassuring smile. Uni smiled back, and Nepgear noticed a slight glance at her chest before Uni sat down. She tried to sit down in a way where her crotch was still covered.

"We should just rest for a minute." Uni said. The others nodded, and sat down as well. Nepgear tried hard not to stare at Uni's nearly exposed crotch, and instead tried to focus on relaxing for a second.

Uni, on the other hand, was having a bit more trouble stopping herself from glancing at Nepgear's chest, a large amount of cleavage visible as Nepgear squeezed her arm against herself, which only helped to pronounce them more.

But she wasn't the only one.

*****************************************

"My, my~" Vert said as she held up a camera to record the embarrassed, topless Nepgear. "So nicely shaped, so perky~" She giggled to herself as she recorded.

*****************************************

After a while, Ram groaned and stood.

"Okay, seriously. I really think we should be out there hunting them instead of waiting here! We can get out of here faster if we go after them!" Ram said, and looked around at the others. "Tell me I'm wrong!" Uni and Nepgear looked to each other, and back at her. Uni nodded and stood, still covering her crotch with a hand.

"She's right." Uni said. "It would be faster to just go get them ourselves." She looked to Nepgear expectantly, and Nepgear nodded. She stood as well, as did Rom. "Alright. I'll lead again, if that's okay."

"Fine by me." Nepgear said, and the twins nodded. Uni smiled and turned around, causing the other three to gasp as she flashed her ass at them. Uni squeaked and rushed her hand to her butt for a second before sighing. "It's pointless, isn't it?" With that, she moved her hand back to her front, allowing the other three to keep having a very nice view of her ass. "Let's just go."

"Right!" the three said simultaneously, and they set out, leaving the building behind and walking back onto the streets.

*****************************************

"I think we should get to higher ground so we can see where we can go from here." Uni said.

"Didn't you just do that a second ago?" Ram asked.

"Well, yes..." Uni said, and looked to Nepgear, who blushed as she continued to cover her chest. "But I didn't really see anything. We should try somewhere else."

"Well, I don't have any ideas so sure." Ram agreed. They continued onward down the mostly empty streets, shooting down the occassional NPC. After missing enough to get the guy's extremities exposed, Ram groaned again. "Ugh, I can't believe it's censored! I really wanted to see what a guy's thing looked like." Uni and Nepgear looked to each other, blushing. It wasn't censored for them, and so they were subjected to the full dangliness of the guys' dicks.

Either way, once Uni spotted a building in the distance that seemed to have a ladder on the side of it, she started leading them in that direction. As they drew closer, Uni and Nepgear kept sneaking glances at each other. Uni, to Nepgear's chest, and Nepgear to Uni's exposed behind. After a minute of this, Ram groaned again.

"God, you guys are eyeing each other like candy!" she complained as she stopped and looked between them. "If you keep ogling each other like that, you're gonna get distracted, and-"

Suddenly, Ram felt a poke on her back, and her undershirt faded, leaving her topless. The other three had a moment to stare at the young girl's flat chest, barely developed, before she flipped around and nailed the NPC in the face. It was then that they noticed several NPCs were started to group around them, and now that they'd been noticed, they began to charge.

"Quickly, to the building!" Uni said, and started sprinting, the others doing the same. Nepgear noticed that Ram wasn't doing anything to cover her chest, but she supposed it made sense. She didn't need to worry about it as much as Nepgear and Uni, and there were more important things to worry about right now.

As they were all running at full speed, they broke formation and Nepgear ended up at the ladder before the twins. She quickly scaled the ladder behind Uni, and looked up. She froze for a second at the incredible upshot she had of Uni. She could clearly see her pussy from here, right between her legs as they led up to her ass. The movement of her hips as she climbed also helped catch her gaze. Nepgear felt arousal flooding her as she stared.

"NEPGEAR! MOVE!"

Ram's voice shook her out of her thoughts, and she continued to climb. Ram was behind her, followed by Rom. Due to her holding them up, the mob caught up and one was able to reach up and pull down Rom's panties, causing them to disappear as she climbed away. Once Rom was up, Uni ran to the ladder and started blasting at the NPCs. Thankfully, since they could only go up the ladder one at a time, she was able to pick them off until they were all gone. Once she made sure of that, Uni breathed a sigh of relief, and turned to find Nepgear quickly looking away. Uni's blush deepened once again as she put a hand between her legs again. She wasn't even sure if she should bother anymore.

Meanwhile, Rom was sitting on her knees doing the same as Uni, except with both hands, while Ram comforted her.

"They saw my butt!" Rom exclaimed.

"Don't worry. They weren't real, so it's fine." Ram told her. As the four sat down on the roof, catching their breath, a voice sounded through their heads.

"It seems you all have only one major article of clothing left." Vert said. The four looked at each other to confirm. Nepgear had her panties, Uni had her bra, Rom had her shirt, and Ram had her panties as well. "Now then, since the game seems to be approaching its end, I'm gonna send you a little surprise~"

"Wh-what?" Uni questioned. All they got back was Vert's laughter. As they pondered what she could've meant, they suddenly heard a male laughing through the area. They looked over the edge to the distance, where a buff-looking figure stood waiting. He laughed again.

"Now this NPC is much faster, stronger, and smarter than the others. He's sort of like...a boss, you could say." Vert explained. The four tensed up as the man started to run towards them at a high speed. "His clothes also take two hits to vanish, so good luck!"

"VERT!!!" Uni cried, and suddenly leapt back as the man scaled the ladder in almost a single bound, landing almost right in front of her. He looked down at her as she scooted back towards the others.

He was a handsome man, the stereotypical kind of guy found in a romance manga. He was somewhat muscular, and gave them a smug grin. He clothes were all tight fitting, and Nepgear could swear she could see some sort of cresting shape in his pants. Along with his pants and shirt, he had a jacket that he zipped up, and a hat he pulled up slightly to reveal his piercing blue eyes and short brown hair.

"Who's ready to have some fun~" he said with a laugh. "Aren't you all some pretty...sexy ladies~" He gave them a wink, and Uni and Nepgear felt and intense blush on their face as their grips tightened on their exposed body parts. On the other hand, Ram stood up and took a step forward, her face one of anger.

"You sound like a creep talking like that to a bunch of half-naked girls!" she said. He simply chuckled again, and before they could react, he rushed forward towards Ram with a hand out. She barely felt it as he grabbed her, and then zipped back to his original spot. In his hands, he held her panties, torn right off her body, which soon vanished. Ram slowly looked down to find herself completely exposed. She shrieked, and a hand shot to her crotch as she angrily pointed the gun at him with her other.

"Now, let's play~" he said, and got into a battle stance, before rushing towards them once more.

He rushed towards Nepgear first, and just before he reached her, Uni managed to barely nail his jacket, causing it to fray, but not vanish, just like Vert said. Nepgear braced herself, expecting to be left pantyless, but he instead whipped around her and tapped her shoes, leaving her with just a sock.

"I like to play with my meals before I eat~" he said with a sly grin as he rushed away. Nepgear then realized what he meant: he wanted to leave them completely bare!

"Uni!" Nepgear shouted, and aimed as the super NPC rushed past Uni, stealing away her socks. She aimed and fired, managing to hit a knee. His pants frayed, exposing some of his boxers underneath. Nepgear rushed to Uni, who was shaking.

"I-I don't know if I can do this." Uni said as she stared at him. He had stopped and was staring back at her, licking his lips. After watching him do that, Uni's resolve quickly solidified, and she aimed and fired. He managed to easily dodge it as he rushed for the twins.

"Rom, behind me!" Ram said as she aimed. She fired a shot, which he also dodged as he slipped around her and ripped off Rom's shirt. Rom cried out and started to fire blindly. She actually managed to hit his jacket again, which finally vanished. He stopped again and watched as the shirt faded away in his hand.

"So young, so pure..." he said as he eyed the girls.

"Ugh, now you sound like a pedo, too!!" Ram yelled as she fired more shots, which he once again dodged. He started heading for Nepgear again.

"Uni!" Nepgear quickly yelled.

"I got it!" she responded, and as the NPC reached for Nepgear remaining sock, he ended up right where she was aiming, and she fired. She hit his sleeve, and his shirt frayed, showing off his muscles, which actually only disgusted the two.

"Nice shot." he complimented as he whipped around Nepgear and undid Uni's bra, which fell to the floor and disappeared. Nepgear's eyes shot to her chest, but Uni didn't bother to hide it as she continued firing at the NPC. Nepgear shook herself out of it, and she fired off her own shots. The double fire was enough to get his shirt again, leaving the NPC topless.

"We're getting him, but we need to go faster!" Uni exclaimed. "We need one more on his pants, and then two on the boxers." Uni blushed again as what she was saying sank in.

"Let's try to draw him away from Rom and Ram." Nepgear said.

"How?" Nepgear continued to fire as she thought. Then an idea crossed her mind, one she didn't particularly like.

"Cover me." Nepgear said, and rushed towards the NPC.

"Okay?" Uni shouted, and tried to speed up her pressing of the trigger, while also trying not to hit Nepgear.

"H-hey! Big guy!" Nepgear yelled. The NPC turned to her. Nepgear took a deep breath as she dropped the gun, reached up, and put her hands on her breasts. "L-look at these...er...puppies!" she yelled. She could swear she saw him perk up as he turned his full attention to her. It didn't seem to affect only him, though, as Uni also stopped, either from the shock of her words, or because she understood what she was going for. Hopefully it was the latter. She squeezed her breasts and moaned. She had intended to fake one, but a real one came out anyway. "So soft, and...and smooth! And round! And...bouncy...?" she said. Her face was red with shame as she continued to squeeze her breasts and move them around. She was so gonna get Vert back for this.

It worked though. The guy began to inch closer, and Nepgear could see Rom and Ram getting ready behind him. She also heard Uni raising her weapon again behind her.

"W-won't you come over and...have a feel~?" she said in her best seductive voice. He crept closer and closer as she kept massaging her breasts. Closer...closer...until he was almost right in front of her, reaching out his arm-

"Now!"

Nepgear ducked out of the way as Uni rapidly fired at him from the front, as well as Rom and Ram from the back. He couldn't get away in time as his pants and boxers were quickly shot away. However, that was enough to stop the girls.

"O-oh my-!"

"Woah! Look at that!"

Uni and Nepgear had a very, very good view of the NPC's dick, which was...big, to say the least. It was also rock hard, and looked intimidating to the two girls. Uni had completely frozen in shock as she stared at the mass of testosterone in front of her.

Rom and Ram also got their fill, as for whatever reason, they could see the guy's finely toned ass. Rom looked through somewhat covered eyes as Ram stared with stars in her eyes. "Woaaahh!! It's so...so...nice!"

That was all he needed to make a final lunge at Nepgear. The others were shocked out of their stupor, and resumed their fire, hitting him everywhere they could, but they couldn't get him fast enough before he came down and grabbed Nepgear's panties, right at her crotch. He vanished along with her panties, leaving her shaking and nude except for a single sock.

"Nepgear!" Uni said as she ran over. She stopped when she got close enough to see Nepgear's exposed pussy, which made Nepgear quickly freak out and try to shift positions to hide it as best she could. Both girls' faces were flushed as the twins ran over.

"D-did...did we win?" Rom asked.

Nepgear was about to open her mouth to answer when someone else spoke for her.

"Almost."

The candidates turned to see Vert floating down from the sky, decked out in her HDD form. Her nearly exposed breasts bounced as she touched down.

"How are you-?" Uni started.

"It looked like so much fun, so I wanted yo join in!" she said as she raised her spear. It flashed pink, and the colors on it warped to match the style of their gun, even becoming decorated with hearts on its sides. "Consider me your final boss~"

"B-but-" Ram started, but Vert shook her head and raised her spear.

"Now that you are all nearly naked, I'm gonna join in. As you can see, my HDD form is rather...provocative." She slid her arm down her body to accentuate. "If you can strike me, just once, you win. However, if I strike you..." she pointed her spear at them and giggled. "...then you lose, and you will suffer the consequences."

"Consequences?" Rom asked. Vert looked at her and thrust the spear towards her. No one was able to react fast enough before it simply poked her. Rom's body shook as she collapsed to her knees. Her legs twitched and she began to drool.

"Wh-what? Why do I feel...what is this?" she said as she grasped at her crotch. A wetness started to flow from her. "I...I...ahhhhhh!!" she moaned as her body shuddered violently, and she fell over. Once she did, she laid there, breathing heavily. All three stared at her in shock. Ram was the first to turn back to Vert, anger flooding her.

"What did you do to her?!" she yelled.

"Well, if I touch you with the spear..." Vert said with another giggle. "You'll climax on the spot." Uni and Nepgear froze in surprise and shock while Ram looked at them in confusion.

"Wait, what?" she asked aloud. "Blanc told me a climax was the part of a story where the most action happens..."

"Of course, nothing will really happen with them, but I imagine it would be very embarrassing for the two of you~" Vert continued as she stared at Nepgear and Uni. The two glanced at each other with nervousness in their eyes. It was already bad enough being naked in front of each other, but climaxing in front of each other was-

"Now, come at me~!" Vert shouted.

Almost immediately, Vert thrust her spear towards Nepgear. Nepgear was able to barely duck out of the way, and run towards Uni. Vert gave chase, thrusting her spear over and over, which Nepgear was barely able to dodge.

"Wings! Get the wings!" Nepgear shouted. Uni gasped. Of course!

Because of her adoration for Nepgear, she'd probably chase her down until she got her. That meant Uni and Ram could probably simply attack while Nepgear distracted her. But then they needed to get her down before she got Nepgear. They were already down one, and one was being hunted. They needed to act fast.

"Ram, hit the wings!" Uni shouted, and started firing. Ram, filled with anger from what Vert did to Rom, fired rapidly towards Vert.

Most of their shots landed on clothing other than the wings, causing only small holes to appear instead of making them disappear completely. It seemed that she would be even harder to take down.

Unless...they aimed for skin, which she was definitely showing a lot of. Either way, aiming for the wings was the best strategy right now.

Finally, a couple of shots began to strike her wings, which began to vanish bit by bit. As more and more pieces faded away, Vert started to wobble in the air. She still kept striking at Nepgear, though.

"I want to see you reach a beautiful climax, Nepgear~!" she cooed as she struck, nearly hitting her shoulder. Nepgear continued to sprint as fast as she could, but she knew she would get tired eventually. In fact, she already was. But she couldn't let up. She needed to at least hold out until her wings were gone.

Uni and Ram continued firing, and one of their shots hit Vert in the chest, which caused a piece of her clothing to fall away, exposing her breast. She giggled but continued to fly, her breast flopping around in the wind.

"Just keep going, Nepgear!" Uni shouted. She wished she could help more than that, but this was all she could do. So she kept firing. She began to get more accurate as she learned the patterns Vert took by watching, and was nailing her wings more and more. Meanwhile, Ram was beginning to shoot skin as more clothing fell away. Every time it hit skin, Vert giggled, like it was tickling her.

Now that Vert was starting to lose speed from her damaged wings, Nepgear was able to point backwards with the gun and fire blindly at Vert, destroying more and more of her clothing.

"My my, Nepgear. If you wanted to see me naked, you should've just asked~" she teased, but she was losing altitude as her wings were no longer able to keep her in the air. When she finally touched down, she broke into a sprint, which wasn't as fast as flying, but fast enough for her to start catching back up.

"Uni!" Nepgear cried as she looked back and saw Vert approaching, a hungry look in her eyes as she resumed thrusting the spear at her. She could feel it whizzing behind her back.

"Your behind is quite nice, Nepgear~ Especially when you run like that~" That was enough to make Nepgear falter for a moment, to which Vert struck. Nepgear felt the spear go right by her side, and despite her legs burning, she sped up as much as she could.

Meanwhile, Ram and Uni kept firing. Vert was almost completely naked now; both of her breasts were bouncing wildly as the wetness of her visible pussy glistened in the virtual sunlight. It was almost a little...distracting. Uni instead decided to focus on Nepgear as she shot at Vert, but that didn't help.

Uni stared as Nepgear's breasts bounced with every step she took. They weren't going as wildly as Vert's, but that was a good thing. Uni's eyes trailed down Nepgear's slim body as she really looked at her nude body for the first time. The path her eyes took led downwards to Nepgear's pussy, which was clean shaven just like hers, letting her see every detail of the beautiful, pure spot.

"Uni!!"

Nepgear's cry shook her out of it, and she refocused her aim. She took a second to think.

They had been hitting Vert's skin a lot, and whenever they did, she reacted like she was being tickled. That must've meant that it wasn't strong enough to get her to climax from a single shot. But they were also focusing on too many places. What they needed to do was focus on one single spot, something easy to shoot...

"Ram!" Uni cried, drawing her attention. "Shoot her chest!"

"Really?" Ram asked, but shrugged and did as she was told. She aimed her fire towards Vert's chest, as did Uni. They were a big enough target that even when they moved around like that, they were easy to hit. Plus they might be sensitive anyway.

"Ah~! Ahhhh~!" Vert began to moan as blast after blast struck her chest. Still, she didn't give up her pace, and she was about to reach Nepgear. Uni's breath hitched. It wasn't enough...they needed a perfect shot, something that could send her over the edge. She needed...

She needed to hit one of her nipples directly.

"U-Uni!"

Uni looked up to see Nepgear was faltering, and the distance between her and Vert was becoming smaller and smaller. Vert giggled and drew back her weapon, readying for a thrust that would likely land if Uni didn't make the shot soon. Uni tried to focus, but between her nervousness and the movement of Nepgear's gorgeous body, she was becoming too distracted. She needed to focus...

"Uni!!"

Focus...

"Hehehehehehe~"

Focus...

"UNI!"

Focus!

Uni aimed, and pressed the trigger.

"Ahhhhhhhhh~~!!"

Vert tumbled as the shot hit directly into her nipple. Nepgear stumbled away, and changed course, heading for Uni. Just as Nepgear crashed into Uni, wrapping her in a hug, Vert sat up and giggled as her body shuddered. Uni and Nepgear watched as she pressed a hand against her pussy and moaned.

"Aahhh~ Aaaahhhh~!!" she moaned loudly as her body lurched over and over, until finally-

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhh~~!!" Vert cried out as she came, fluids shooting out from her, her body jerking as it flowed out. She grinned at Nepgear and Uni as it came out until she was finally done, fell back onto her back, and laughed. Her chest rose and fell as she descended into heavy breathing.

"You did it!" Nepgear said as she hugged Uni tightly. "I knew you could!"

"N-Nepgear-"

"I will admit I got a little nervous when I started getting tired, and I kind of felt like you were watching me..."

"Nepgear-!"

"But I knew you wouldn't get distracted and you would make the shot! I had faith in you!"

"NEPGEAR!"

"What?" Nepgear said as she pulled back enough to look Uni in the eyes. Uni's face was covered in a deep blush.

"W-we're still n-naked you know..." she whispered, and Nepgear stared at her for a bit before it hit her. She suddenly became very aware of her breasts pressing tightly against Uni's, their nipples almost touching. Nepgear squealed and leapt back.

"S-s-sorry! I got caught up in the moment!!" she apologized quickly, feeling her own face become covered in a blush that matched Uni's.

"It's fine..." Uni assured her. Then, under her breath, she spoke again. "Though it did feel pretty good..."

"What?" Nepgear said, wondering if she'd heard her correctly.

"Nothing! Maybe we should go check on Rom!" she said quickly. Nepgear nodded, but when they took a step towards Rom, the world suddenly fell away, and they suddenly found themselves in a white void. Confusion and fear filled both of their faces before giant red words appeared in the void.

YOU WIN!

And then suddenly everything shifted from white to black.

*****************************************

Nepgear sat up in her pod as the needles retracted from her head. She pulled off the helmet and blinked her eyes, trying to get used to the light. She was immediately overwhelmed by the familiar feeling of her clothes on her body and sighed in relief. She'd never been so relieved to have clothes on.

She opened the pod and jumped when she came face to face with Uni. Uni's shoulders visibly relaxed when she saw Nepgear.

"Thank god." she said, and held out a hand. Nepgear accepted it, and was helped out of the pod. When she put her feet on solid ground, she wobbled a little, almost falling onto Uni, who caught her. Uni blushed a little, which made Nepgear laugh.

"So, how's Rom?" Nepgear asked. Uni led her over to Rom's pod, where Ram had already opened it. Rom was laying inside, somehow asleep with a drooly smile on her face.

"Whatever it was put her to sleep." Ram said. Uni and Nepgear looked to each other, and silently decided not to explain what had happened to her. Thankfully, Ram didn't ask.

"And Vert?" Nepgear asked. Uni frowned and pointed to a nearby pod. They walked over and opened it. "That's, uh..." Nepgear said as she looked down to find a pool of liquid surrounding Vert's crotch as she lay there, giggling to herself.

"Weird?" Uni asked as Nepgear stepped back. Nepgear nodded.

"I'm thinking we should get them home and them just return to our basilicoms, and...never speak of this again." Uni suggested.

"I can agree with that." Nepgear said with a nervous laugh. She looked over at the computer. "What about that?" Uni looked over and shrugged.

"I was just gonna leave it. Despite what it is, I'd feel bad destroying it, as much as I want to." Uni said. Nepgear sighed.

"Let's just go, then." she said, and Uni nodded in agreement. Together, they helped pick up Rom, and left the building, leaving behind a loopy Vert as she laid in the pod.

*****************************************

"I can't believe they beat me..." Vert said with a sigh as she rewatched the recording of the game. "It was quite impressive though, I must admit." She watched as Uni nailed the shot into her nipple. Vert shuddered as it impacted. "That was one hell of a shot."

As she sipped her tea, there was a knock on her door. She closed out of the video and walked over, opening it to find what appeared to be three very angry CPUs.

"Hey, Vert." Noire said, her voice cold.

"We heard you had our sister play a little game." Blanc said with the same coldness.

"A game that was essentially VR smut!" Neptune joined in, her angry expression not one usually seen.

"I, uh-" Vert said as she tried to give them a reassuring smile. "I guess you heard about that? Well, it wasn't really as bad as you think-"

Blanc slammed her fist into the door, startling Vert. Her face almost seemed to go dark, and her eyes almost seemed to glow in pure, calculated rage. "We'll be the judge of that." Slowly, the CPUs started to enter the room, and Vert began taking steps back.

"Now, now, we can talk about this. No need to do anything drastic." Vert said as they approached. "I'm sure it's...we can, uh...talk this...through..."

The CPUs continued their advance, and reached out for Vert, and as they closed in, Vert decided to think of Nepgear and her amazing body, for she wanted those to be her last thoughts before the others no doubt punished her severely.

The CPUs drew closer, and the door slowly closed, seemingly by itself, as Vert could be heard frantically pleading for forgiveness, a plea that fell on deaf ears...


	2. Alternate Ending

Uni was on target, even when Vert was moving, she knew she was on target. It should've hit.

But...

At the very last moment, Uni glanced at Nepgear, and as she simply glanced at her nude body, her aim shifted slightly, and when the shot came out...it struck Vert's breast...but not on the nipple.

"Hehehehe~" Vert giggled, and she thrust the spear, striking Nepgear in the back.

"No!" Uni cried out. She watched as Nepgear fell to her knees. Her eyes went wide as she clutched between her legs.

"Ahhhh!" Nepgear gasped. Vert stopped and watched as her body shook, her breasts jiggling slightly as shivers ran through her.

"U...ni...!" Nepgear moaned. Uni had an intense feeling of arousal when she heard Nepgear moan her name like that. It was enough to distract her so she didn't fire at Vert while she wasn't moving. All she could do was stare as Nepgear shot her head back, her back arching as she came. Her body shuddered as waves of fluid erupted from her pussy, coating her hands. Uni felt almost mesmerized as she wasn't able to look away. Once it was all over, Nepgear leaned forward again, her breathing deep and long.

"Nepgear..." Uni whispered. She didn't notice as Vert turned her attention to Uni. She giggled and rushed her. Uni turned just as Vert thrust, and struck her side. Uni felt the poke of the spear, then a suddenly wetness and warmth down below. Her legs trembled as she tried to stand. Her natural reaction was to drop the gun and grasp at her crotch. She felt a pressure building within her, and she kept trying to stay on her feet as her body wobbled. It was a familiar feeling, but stronger than usual, and so sudden.

"Ahhh....ahhhhh!!" Uni cried out as she came, spraying her cum over her hands and the floor. It dripped down her still shaking legs, and it continued to flow more and more. Finally, Uni lost her balance and fell hard on her butt. She didn't really register the pain, however, as she was overcome by pleasure. It almost felt like it lasted forever, before it thankfully stopped. Her breathing matched Nepgear's as she sat on her butt.

She heard someone collapse behind her, and it felt like a lot of effort for her to look over her shoulder, and see Ram in a familiar position. Of course, when she came, nothing came out, but she could still tell when it happened. As the three sat there trying to catch their breath, Vert laughed.

"I win!" she exclaimed with a grin.

"Y-yeah, you won." Nepgear said.

"C-can we go now?" Uni asked. Vert stood there, silent with the smile on her face.

"Huh?" she said, still smiling. "Why can't I...?" A bead of nervous sweat appeared on her brow. "I can't seem to leave..."

".....WHAT?!" Uni and Nepgear cried in unison.

"Perhaps it's because of the rules." Vert said, still holding that smile, though it had shifted into a nervous one. "You can't leave until you win, but you lost..."

"So we're stuck here?!" Uni asked.

"It seems so..." Vert answered. "We'll have to wait until someone comes and finds us."

"Wh-what if we starve before that happens?!" Uni cried.

"No, the system is able to inject things into your body, so you can stay fed for three weeks." Vert explained. "So you can game for long periods of time."

"Wha-" Uni struggled to speak. "So...what now?" Vert stood in silence for a bit, before she gasped, and a sly smile covered her face.

“I guess...we keep playing~” she said.

“H-huh?” Uni asked. Vert giggled and raised her spear again.

“I’m not done playing~” she said as she slowly walked towards the Candidates.

“N-no! NOOOOOO!” Uni and Nepgear cried out.

***********************************

Chika walked into the large building, and gasped as she took in the machine machinery that spanned the room.

“How did I not know about this?” She asked aloud, then shook her head. “She’s got to be in here...” She walked up to the giant screen, and looked at it. She gasped at what she saw, then promptly felt her heart beginning to race.

“Sh-sh-she’s naked!!” Chika cried out as she stared at Vert’s beautiful naked body. She drooled as she watched Vert run around, chasing what appeared to be some tired-looking Candidates. Chika watched intensely as Vert’s breasts moved this way and that as she ran. Chika giggled as she walked over and set her elbows down on the desk in front of the computer, and jumped when she felt her elbow press down on a button. Suddenly, bright lights surrounded the candidates and Vert before they vanished. Then, the screen shut down. Chika stared in confusion before hearing sounds behind her. She turned to see several pods opening. The candidates stumbled out of four of them, before collapsing onto the floor. Chika noticed that they seemed to have something...dripping down their legs. Meanwhile, Vert sat up in the pod and looked towards the screen, spotting Chika.

“Awww, you ruined my fun.” She said as she stepped out of the pod and looked around at the candidates. “Oh well, it was fun while it lasted.” She walked past a confused Chika and hit a couple buttons. A disc popped out of the side of the screen, which Vert retrieved before turning to the candidates. “Now, I know this is kind of blackmail, but can you please not tell the others about this?” She asked. The candidates groaned, and Vert simply giggled.

“Now then...” Vert said as she smiled at no one in particular.

**********************************

The CPUs walked into the warehouse, immediately blown away by the mass of machinery in the room. Pods littered the floor, all hooked up to a multitude of cables that all led to a massive screen, in front of which stood Vert.

“What...is all this?” Noire asked. Vert laughed.

“Impressed? It’s a giant VR game.” She explained. “I invited you guys to test it.”

“Really?” Blanc asked. “Honestly, that seems kind of suspiciously, trying out a VR game we know nothing about.”

“Well, I actually already had the candidates test it out, and they loved it!” Vert said.

“I actually wanted to talk with you about that.” Neptune said. “Nep Jr seems like she’s been acting a little weird lately. Is that because of you?”

“She was in the game for a couple of hours, so maybe she got a little sick from it.” Vert said. “That is a recurring problem with VR.”

“Hmmm...” Neptune looked at Vert with a suspicious gaze, but Vert’s smile didn’t waver.

“What is the game?”

“It’s a modified version of a different game. I got permission, of course.” Vert explained. “It’s called DokiDoki*Gun.”

“Is there an asterisk in there?” Neptune asked.

“Listen, I’m sure you’ll enjoy it!” Vert assured them. “Please just try it?”

“Ugh, fine.” Noire said with a sigh. “Don’t expect me to like it, though.”

“Oh come on, I’m sure it’ll be fun!” Neptune said as she playfully poked Noire. “It’s been a while since I played a VR game, and one this big seems exciting!”

“What do we do?” Blanc asked.

“Just get into a pod and put on the helmet.” Vert gestured to the pods. “I’ll be out here monitoring the game.”

“Wait, what are the rules?” Noire asked,

“I’ll tell you when you get into the game.” Vert answered.

“But that’s-“

“Noire, just do it!” Neptune said as she began pushing Noire towards a pod. “It’s just a game, what could go wrong?”

“B-but-!”

“Just get in!” Neptune opened the pod and nearly shoved Noire inside. Before Noire could protest, Neptune shut the pod and walked over to one of her own. Blanc did the same, and soon, they were ready.

“Everyone ready?” Vert asked.

“I’m still not so sure about this...” Noire said. “...but I guess.”

“Ready!” Neptune said with enthusiasm.

“I’m ready.” Blanc said.

“Well then.” Vert said as she started it up. “I hope you guys have as much fun as the candidates did!” She hit some buttons, pulled some levers, and it was ready. She grinned to herself.

“3...2...1...”

**Author's Note:**

> (If you couldn’t tell, my inspiration was from the VR game from No Game No Life)


End file.
